Ranged Weapon (SF3)
Ranged Weapon is one of the four types of equipment that is available in Shadow Fight 3, along with weapon, armor, and helm. Ranged weapons are projectile weapons that are used to damage the opponent from a distance. Ranged weapons cannot be blocked. They become available once the player has completed the training with June in Chapter I. Ranged weapons are classified based on their rarity: Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. The higher the rarity, the stronger the ranged weapons. All ranged weapons come with Shadow ability, but common ranged weapons do not have Shadow abilities. Unlike other equipment type, ranged weapons do not have ability slots. Ranged weapons can be roughly categorized into three classes based on their manner of throws/usages. #Ranged weapons that are thrown/fired forward horizontally. Most ranged weapons utilize this manner of throws, with minor differences in each types. #Bombs. This type of ranged weapon follows a parabolic path when thrown. Bombs have a unique property in the sense that they will always explode after 2 seconds, even if the opponent dodges them or the bomb is never thrown at all. Therefore, it is possible for these bombs to make a guaranteed hit to the opponent if they are thrown from a far enough range; if the opponent dodges it, the bomb will land just behind the opponent and the explosion will still damage them. The Fire Orbs unlocked in Chapter V utilize this manner of usage. #Traps. They are placed on the ground. Traps deal damage if the opponent steps on them, as well as immobilizing them for a short period. These ranged weapons do not affect the users. The users can only place one trap at a time, their opponent needs to step on the placed trap before they can place another one. They disappear after 5 seconds if the opponent does not step on them. Ranged weapons unlocked in Chapter VI utilize this manner of usage. The Rare variants of these ranged weapons do not come with shadow abilities. Ranged weapons can be obtained from the store. Otherwise, they can be obtained from chests won in duels, booster packs, or can be looted from defeated opponents. If the players receive a ranged weapon that is already owned by them, a part of an upgrade bar will fill up. When the upgrade bar fills up completely, the ranged weapon will be upgraded and a number of Shadow Energy will be given to the player. Better chests and booster packs may contain ranged weapons with higher rarity. As for the drops from opponents, the players may obtain ranged weapons with random rarity. It is possible to get a ranged weapons with Epic or Legendary rarity but the chance is small. Some ranged weapons belong to some equipment sets, which give a fight bonus when fully equipped. When the player collects a certain set for the first time, they can get a reward. The reward for each set only can be obtained once. Legion Dynasty Heralds Special Ranged Weapons Special ranged weapons are limited-time ranged weapons that can only be obtained from the marathon. They are only available during special events; they cannot be obtained anymore when their respective events are over. Once the player have obtained a ranged weapon, then the ranged weapon will stay. Their rarity are classified as Unique. Trivia *There are a total of 91 ranged weapons in the game, consisting of 21 ranged weapons from each four rarities, and 7 Unique ranged weapons. *Throwing Axes are the ranged weapons with the longest reload time: 13 seconds. *Monkey King Flask is the only available Flask in the game. It is thrown horizontally. *Harpoons and Blasters are the only ranged weapons that have their Epic and Legendary versions share the same shadow ability as their Rare counterpart. See Also *Ranged Weapon Classes (SF3) Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Equipment